1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drill device for a drilling a hole in the earth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,281,723, 4,953,638, 5,423,388, 5,490,569, 5,957,222, 6,050,350, and 6,082,470 disclose drilling apparatus.
It is an object of the invention to provide a drill device for drilling a hole in the earth. The drill device comprises a body having a front end and a rear end with a central axis extending between the front and rear ends and being connectable to a rotatable means. At least one slot is formed in the exterior of the body which is located outward relative to the central axis and which extends between the front and rear ends. The slot has a lip extending from its front and rear ends respectively. A cutting means is provided for the slot with the cutting means comprising a connecting portion located in the slot and having a forward end and a rearward end. The connecting portion comprises a hook near its front and rear ends respectively for connection to the lips of the slot. A removable stop means is positioned to prevent longitudinal movement of the connecting portion of the cutting means relative to the slot.
In another aspect, the plurality of angularly spaced apart slots are formed in the exterior of the body each for holding one of the cutting means.